Why won't you love me?
by Gothicpug
Summary: One shot. Peach is kidnapped again. But instead of the usual procedure, her usual confrontation with Bowser causes her to see that maybe her rejection is actually hurting more than helping.


Why won't you love me?

A/N:This is my first Mario related Fic. I'm personally more of an old school mario kinda girl and have played little of the newer games, but from a child I have always totally loved Bowser/King Koopa. so this one shot won't have many game references (because I haven't got much to add) and it'll be more about one kidnapping of peach and the princess's and Bowser's 'relationship'. Hope you enjoy and all reviews welcome ^^

XxxxxX

The Princess gazed out the window into the darkness of dark land. Bowser's kingdom. He'd stolen her away again during the night. How he managed to keep doing so was beginning to make her wonder. The castle itself was quiet. surprising really, considering the din the Koopalings had made as their father had arrived home, Peach thrown over his shoulder ungraciously.

Peached sighed. other than the humiliation of being kidnapped all the time, Bowser had never caused her any harm. Yes, he'd become anger when she rejected him but he never laid a hand on her out of anger. it was gracious really. Even the Koopalings respected their fathers wishes enough to not hassle her once she was in the castle. They were all to focused on defeating Mario. Well, apart from little Bowser Jr. She wasn't sure how to take the news that Bowser had been telling his son she was his mother, but once she'd thought about it, it was quite a sweet gesture. Did he really long to be with her that much? Bowser Jr was her only visitor when she was captured. Apart from his father of course. The little Koopa would appear at the small barred window of the door to her room, stood on creates or boxes so he could see. He'd hand her food or little snacks, or pictures he'd drawn. She'd kept every one.

Bowser's arrival however was never as nice. He'd always start off meek and mild, as if shy. He'd confess his love for her once more and beg her to marry him. As it went every time, Peach was brief but nice as she turned him down. An enemy he may have been, but to break another's heart was a cruel thing to do. sadly, it always seemed to spawn more begging and pleading. So she'd tell him with more force. That would fuel his anger and after another brief war of words, he'd break something, roar and leave, slamming the door behind him. Then Mario would come, save her and the cycle would start again a week or so later.

"Mama peach."

Peach shook her head, her eyes drifting shut. It was about time.

"Yes?"She turned to see the littlest Koopa at the barred window, as usual. She hadn't even heard him. Bowser Jr smiled as he clutched at the bars.

"I missed you mama." He said it every time and it always managed to make her heart swell. Peach smiled and walked toward the door, reaching to touch his little clawed hand.

"You see me regularly Bowser Jr." She replied. It wasn't a lie. She was at the Koopa castle more regularly than she'd have liked to be.

"I know. But I still miss you when you leave." Peach Nodded. He was a sweet little Koopa. It was hard to believe Bowser was his father. or maybe it wasn't. "I drew you another picture mama!" He suddenly exclaimed and disappear from the window. Peach tiptoed, trying to see, but she was simply too short. No matter, in moments, Jr was back again and pushed a piece of paper through the bars. The princess took it and stared down at it in her hands. It was one of the pictures she wasn't so keen on. He drew many things. Flowers, himself, his brothers and sister. Even Bowser, but Peach always inwardly sighed when Jr drew her pictures of herself and Bowser, with Jr in the middle. Like a family. The family they weren't.

"It's lovely Jr." She said out of politeness, hiding the disappointment that he still didn't accept they weren't family.

"I knew you'd like it mama. See! there's me and you and papa."

"I see." She said quietly. Jr bounced excitedly on his creates, grinning.

"I'm glad you like it mama."

"Son!" came a suddenly roar from down the corridor. Peach couldn't see, but she didn't need to to know who it was. Usually she got more time with the little koopa, but not this time it seemed.

"Yes papa?" Jr stopped his bouncing to turn and look off to his left.

"Go to your room. I need to speak to Peach." Bowser growled and was suddenly at his son's side, looking at Peach through the bars. Without having to think, the princess backed herself up and away from the door, pressing her back to the wall furthest from the door.

Bowser Jr hopped down, looking a little irritated at the interruption but did as he was told and wondered off back down the way he'd come. When he was out of sight, Bowser threw the door open to Peach's room and entered. Peach had once charged him as he'd done so, only to hit his chest face first and nearly knock herself out, so Bowser braced himself, just in case.

"princess.." He breathed, closing the door softly. Peach almost cringed. That tone of voice always meant he was going to beg.

"Bowser. You have my answer already. I won't repeat myself to you any more."

"Then change your answer for me Peach, please?"

Peach shook her head and Bowser sighed.

"Peach please." he begged once more, edging closer."I'm tired of this game."

"This is a game to you Bowser?" She almost shrieked.

The Koopa king froze and tensed, as if unsure and regretting his words. "No. No, I'm sorry Princess, I didn't mean it like that." He said, trying to make up for his words. Peach however, had had enough. Crossing her arm overs her chest, she moved to the window that looked out on dark land and stood with her back to him.

Bowser stood playing with his fingers. at least she wasn't crying. He hated it when she cried. "I love you Peach." He said softly, not daring to get closer.

"Your a monster Bowser. You may think you love me but you want my Kingdom too." She shot back. She was right of course but that wasn't what he was interested in at that moment in time.

"I just want you to like me." He continued, her insult just before bouncing off his thick skin.

"Well I don't like you. Not one bit. Your mean, rude, ignorant. I like nothing about you." Now that did sting a little and Bowser winced.

"you really think that of me Peachy?"

"Don't call me _That_!" She ground out through her teeth. Bowser scowled. He liked her pet name. That's why he used it.

"I'll call you Peachy if I want to." He growled.

"No you won't!" Peach yelled, her voice echoing off the walls. "I don't love you Bowser! I don't even like you!"

"Your stuck up princess!" He yelled back. "I could give you everything but you'd throw it all back in my face!"

It was Peach's turn to wince. "You….You think I'm stuck up?" She whispered.

"Your stuck up, uptight and I'll tell you now, Your just as ignorant as me!" Bowser continued to yell as his anger flared. "Your Ignorant because every time I kidnap you, bring you here, try and talk nice to you, you always reject it! I don't treat you like a prisoner unless I know that pesky plumber is coming, then I might stick you in a cage, but right now. Right this moment you're stood here. Not in a cage. This is meant to be a prison cell Peach and I changed that for you. You have a comfy bed to sleep on. you have a desk and luxuries I shouldn't be giving you. You even eat the best food when I should be feeding you bread and water. yet you still, _still_ act so uptight to me! Sure I kidnap you. But I'm not treating you badly, am I? And y'know something? The worst part of all? It's that you think by playing it softly,softly with me, by 'letting me down gently', you're making it better when your actually making it worse and rubbing it in!" His anger finally came to a head and he began to stamp his foot in a scary tantrum like manner. The room shook with the movement and Peach braced herself against the wall. Did he really think that of her, and yet still love her?

When he finally cooled, Bowser snorted, smoke puffing out of his nostrils in rings. He glared at Peach, his red eyes burning still. "I'll leave you now." He said, his voice low and menacing. "I have to wait for Mario. I'll fix his plumbing once and for all!" He stomped from the room, slamming the door the way he always did, but unlike the times before, he left confusion, hurt and a realisation in Peach. Maybe he did have a point. He may have wanted her kingdom, but he was trying with her and her constant, if soft, rejection was doing more damage than good.

Peach suddenly felt guilty. She hadn't meant to hurt him, enemy or not. He was just doing things the way he thought he should. The princess broke down in that moment, falling to her knees and crying into her hands. She was still in that same spot when Mario did eventually rescue her.

The End. X


End file.
